Nakxir
Nakxir is # IX is Org-4-Hire, controlling Reflection. She often gets into arguements with Geisxer, calling him "banana brat" as a nickname. Although she would never show it, she actually does respect the superiors. She considers Xarash her only friend in the org. Her only goal in her "life" is to defeat Geisxer in a battle, because he defeated her and left her humiliated in her first days in 4hire. She will accomplish her goal, even if she has to die to do it. Nakxir uses her mirror as a weapon to manipulate her element. The mirror can reflect any non-physical or elemental attack, throwing it back at the attacker at the same strength, but like all mirrors, will shatter if smashed by a phsyical object. The mirror does regenerate its glass, however. Also, her mirror contains a storage dimension in which she can keep things. The dimension has many uses. She can trap an attack within it, then power it up and release it tenfold. Physical objects cannot be placed in the dimension during a battle, so the mirror is still vulnerable. Only out of battle can Nakxir place a phsyical object into the storage. Also, no-one but Nakxir can acess the storage. Using pure force would only break the mirror. Nakxir is known to constantly clean her mirror as to keep dust out of the storage, and was given the nickname "mirror freak" by Geisxer for her OCD of cleaning it. She always carries around a bottle of water, a box of matches, and a flashlight to generate elements to use with her mirror. The Cold Reflection, her proof of existence name, illustrates her "personality" and her element. Nakxir doesn't usually pretend to have emotions like most nobodies, but when she does, she's cold. She never fakes affection or caring for anyone. Not even Xarash, the only one she considers a friend. She's very nonchalant and never shows respect for anyone. Surprisingly, she appreciates culture and the arts. As a somebody, her name was Karin. Her home world was Port Royal. She was the daughter of a low-ranking naval man. Her mother died in childbirth and her father raised her when he wasn't at sea. Which wasn't often. The only thing she had left from her mother was a small, cracked handmirror. Karin pretty much raised herself. At the age of 14, pirates attacked raided Port Royal and she was kidnapped. She served aboard their ship as a slave for 3 years. One day, their ship attacked a lone naval vessel which had strayed from the fleet. They were going to hold the captain prisoner until a ranson was paid by the fleet. Unbeknowst to Karin, in the 3 years she served on the pirate ship, her father had flown throw ranks and was second-in-command of the vicitm vessel. Her father recognized her, and demanded she be released and he serve in her place. The pirates laughed at this demand and slit his throat right in front of Karin. This event slowly tortured Karin, and she began to lose her mind... She shut out all her emotions and spent any of her free time staring into her mirror. One day she cracked and smashed the mirror onto the deck of the ship, grabbed a piece of the glass and stabbed the captain. Then, laughing like a maniac, she flung herself off the ship before anyone could catch her. She had long lost her mind, but deep under the blue ocean, darkness took her heart.